Conventional mass spectrometric analysis may be performed blindly such as top-n (n most intense, least intense) Data Dependent Acquisition (“DDA”), MSE, HDMSE or SWATH Data Independent Acquisition (“DIA”).
Alternatively, conventional mass spectrometric analysis may be performed in a targeted manner through Data Dependent Acquisition inclusion or exclusion lists which require prior knowledge of the elution time and mass to charge ratio of the targeted compounds.
It is desired to provide an improved method of mass spectrometry.